1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle push button switch in which a case fixed to a vehicle body or a lid openably and closably attached to the vehicle body is provided with a guide portion for guiding a linear movement of a push button operable by being pushed from outside of a vehicle and supports a switch used to change a switching state in response to a push operation of the push button.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-197061 has made known a push button switch in which a guide portion for guiding a push button is provided in a case supporting a switch used to change a switching state in response to a push operation of the push button.